Chapter 1: No 6 Pt 6-Mom? and Dad? (October 25, 2600)
Johnny, Amy and Emily find themselves in a strange case when people are being accused of a crime that they didn't commit, so can the three hunters find the culprit in time or will people lives forever be ruined by a mysterious culprit. First scene When an average mother returns home, and finds blood all over the house, she franticly races upstairs and finds that her husband and kids are laying dead on the floor, with the culprit looking exactly like her with white flare eyes, and the police arrive moments later, and accusingly arrest the woman they think is responsible for her family's death. The next day, the Trio have arrived in Cape May, New Jersey to investigate the strange claims made by police, they pose as FBI agents, and speak with the police chief about the incident, and the captain explains that it is weird on how she kept saying that she saw herself when went upstairs to find the family dead. the trio thanks the captain for his time and return to their motel, when they get there, they are dumbfounded and trying to think if what can look exactly a person, while Emily as usual has nothing, Johnny and Emily think that it could very well be a ghostly Doppelgänger. Second scene Later that night, a couple has come home from a romantic night out, when they get into the house they find that the whole house is covered in blood, they franticly race upstairs and find their children lying dead on the floor, with not only one, but two culprits looking exactly like them, the police arrive soon after and once again accusingly arrest the parents for what they think the parents are responsible for their children's deaths. The, next day, the Trio are once again at the police station talking to the police captain, and this time he has no answer on the incident, when they get home, Johnny and Amy realize what they are dealing with, there is not one but two Shapeshifters behind the murders, the Trio load their weapons with silver bullets and leave to find the Shifters, but then all of a sudden the Shifters come into their motel and look through their stuff, and they find a picture of Johnny and Amy's Parent John Wright Guzman and Catherine Guzman, and then transformed into their forms. the Shifter finds the Trio in a abandoned building and first they knock out Emily and then they surprise and capture Johnny and Amy, the begin to taunt them on how they failed to save them from an unknown supernatural being, before the Shifters begin to kill Johnny and Amy, Emily bursts in the door and kills the Shifters with silver rounds while still in the form of John and Catherine. The next day after the job was finished, Johnny and Amy wake up extremely sadden by the fact that even though they've got the job done, they can't help but to agree with both the Shifters statements they about the Duo failing to save their parents, Emily manages to cheer them up by offering them to take them to out to lunch, and they agree to it.